1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to an anchored conductive via and method for forming.
2. Related Art
In semiconductor processing, adhesion of metal layers to underlying surfaces are sometimes not strong enough to withstand mechanical or thermal stresses from the semiconductor package. This may lead to the lifting or separation of metal layers from the underlying surface. This lifting or separation may result, for example, in an electrical open circuit or provide a path for moisture or contaminant ingression.